1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a greenhouse, and more particularly to an innovative greenhouse structure having easy and rapid assembly with space-saving properties.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Agricultural crops or flowers are generally cultivated in an open environment, where they are vulnerable to adverse climate, temperature and mosquito invasion. To provide a favorable living environment for agricultural crops or flowers, a greenhouse is perfectly suitable for maximizing cultivation conditions. The greenhouse allows control over humidity and temperature, being adjusted dependent upon growth characteristics of the particular agricultural crop or flower.
FIG. 1 depicts an assembled perspective view of atypical greenhouse, wherein the greenhouse 1 is provided with a roof truss 10. The truss 10 is fitted with a plurality of translucent sheets 11. It is possible to control the temperature and humidity in the truss 10 to meet the requirements of the user. To guarantee excellent resistance and stronger endurance, the truss 10 is made of metal materials, such as aluminum alloy, while the translucent sheet 11 is made of glass and strengthened acryl materials.
FIG. 2 depicts another assembled perspective view of a typical greenhouse, wherein the greenhouse 2 is provided with a roof truss 20. The truss 20 is covered with flexible yarn net 21, so it is possible to control the temperature and humidity in the truss 20 to meet the requirements for easy disassembly and assembly. The truss 20 is generally assembled with metal rods and simple connection components, such as screws and fasteners. Then the yarn net 21 is covered onto the truss 20. The yarn net 21 is generally made of nylon net and plastic cloth for rapid disassembly and assembly.
However, there are shortcomings observed during actual applications.
Despite the stronger resistance structure of greenhouse 1, the truss 20 must be erected according to the terrain and environment. Meanwhile, the bulky truss 1 and solid translucent sheet 11 of greater weight makes it difficult for handling and assembly.
Despite the advantages of greenhouse 2, such as rapid disassembly and assembly, the truss 20 has weaker resistance and structural strength. The truss 20 is also limited to the erection height. Meanwhile, the yarn net 21 covered onto the truss 2 will make it easier to accumulate dust and grease, reducing airflow.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.